


Infinity

by Serenity24Luna



Series: Twilight Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romance, Trauma, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity24Luna/pseuds/Serenity24Luna
Summary: Summary:What if things when Bella wondered off into the dark alley in Seattle that night was much worse. Edward couldn’t find her in time and she was left to deal with those men, but to make things worse. One of those men was a boy she thought was her friend.Mike Newton
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Series: Twilight Alternate Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917838
Kudos: 10





	1. Dark

Chapter one: Dark

I didn’t even notice when it was dark, I was too occupied with my thoughts about everything. But when I noticed, I realised I was headed the wrong direction. Then when I turned a corner, I saw five men. 

“Hey there!” One of them called as they passed and I noticed I was the only one there. 

“Hi” knee jerk reaction. I walked away as quick as I could and the next minute I looked behind me and there were two, where were the other three?

“Hey wait up” one called and I turned a corner kept walking until one guy from the left of the intersection and one from the right of the intersection scattered forwards towards me and I realised.

Not followed, herded, like sheep. Except I was the only sheep, and they thought they were lions or something that could rip me apart in peices.

“There you are” one called. 

“Yeah sorry about the wait” one said and I could tel me was drunk. “We just took a little detour “ the guy says and I take deep breaths in. 

“Come on Bella, It will be fine” another man says as he stumbles towards me and I knew who it was the the familiar sound of his voice and the outline of the body.

He only confirmed my suspicion as he stepped into the light. 

Edward Cullen

I never thought keeping track of a human was so hard to do. I ran though every mind and decided that I would “accidentally” run into Bella’s friends to talk to them. And when I did, I noticed how panicked they were.

“Jess look,” Ang whispers at the sigh of me. “Edward Cullen is coming up to us” she whispered and they smile.

“Hi Edward” Jessica says. 

“Hi Angela, Jessica. What are you doing out in the rain?” I ask them, trying to conceive a normal human conversation. 

“Waiting for Bella, she’s been gone for hours now” Jessica said. I noted the hint of praise in her voice as well as fear for bella and the fact that she would be at hand of the chief if she wasn’t handed back to him.  God the chief will kill me . Jessica’s thoughts only confirmed the suspicion even more. 

“What do you mean?” I ask and Angela decided to intervene. 

“She left to go see this boom store but never came back” Angela says and I groan. Only she could find trouble in a city this big.

“I’ll head south, you two head north and see if you can find her” I say and they nod, just wanting an excuse to talk to me and also wanting to find her so they would know that she’s safe. I drove, looking through the little amount of peoples’s minds until I found thoughts that I was looking for. 

She was pretty, too sad that she was fighting so much. “She was pretty, wasn’t she Jeff?” 

“Hell yeah, I’ll be surprised if she comes back for more. That was amazing” it was though, but she’ll be smart and shut her trap, like a lot of other girls.  His minds flicked through pictures of girls until it landed on Bella.

They Raped her. 

Four boys and, her friend.

Mike Newton.

I parked my car and wondered up to Mike. 

“Mike” I say and he sighs.

Freaks here “what?” He asks 

“Have you seen Bella anywhere? She disappeared a while ago from Jessica and Angela, never came back” i day and he stutters and look the way he came, then I smelt the blood on his clothes. 

It hit me harder than his scent and I had to hold my breath.

“No... I haven’t... since when did she come to Port Angeles?” He asks and I frown. 

“Today” I say and I walk off, the exact direction he came from. 

SHIT HES GOING TO FIND HER , Mike’s internal thoughts were similar to the four men as they ran off and went to their cars.I followed the scent of her blood, and when I found her, I flinched. She sat in a feral position, her clothes were thrown around her but still in a perfect condition to be worn in public. I looked at her face to hopefully find those brown eyes but all I found was nothing. 

She had been crying. 

I had to resist everything not to kill her then. So I phoned Jessica. 

“Hello?” Jessica’s voice boomed through my speaker. I had to remember to speak loudly. 

“Jessica, I found her. She... she’s asleep on the ground, it looks like she tripped and knocked herself out. I’ll carry her to my car and meet you at the restraint in ten” I say before hanging up. I get bella dressed with my thick gloves on so I wouldn’t wake her up, before taking her limp body in mine. Carefully and scanning the minds around me, nobody was near enough to see me going at an inhuman speed with a girl in my arms.

But that’s when I realised. 

I think I love Bella. 

-oOo-

“Edward, where is she ?” Jessica asks and I sigh.

“In the back” I say and I open the back of my car and show them Bella in my car, sleeping, I had fixed her hair a bit, and fixed her clothes as well. She was strapped on in multiple seatbelts. Angela Gasped. 

Why does it look like she’s been hurt? No... I can’t ask her... it might offend her.  Angela’s thoughts were pure unlike Jessica’s 

Jesus. Her hairs a mess, looks like she’s been mauled or her clumsy self got herself into a hole lot of trouble with the cement.  She tried to contain her laughter at her joke. 

“We should take her home” Angela says aloud and I shake my head. 

“I’ll do it. Chief Swann understands Carlisle a lot better. He seems to understand  men a lot better then women” I say and they nod. 

“Ok... bye Edward” Angela says as she pulls Jessica away from her. Then I was left alone with Isabella Swann in my car. 


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to post a chapter a day   
> And also trying to like   
> Ya know   
> Get a thousand words a minute   
> And I actually doubt   
> As always that this will blow up   
> Is just for the people who wanted something different than what I normally write

Chapter 2: Secrets 

I woke up, from the searing pain across most of my intimate parts of my body and my fist. I didn’t realise the sounds around me at first or where I was. In fact my mind thought I was in the dark Alleyway where those men hurt me. 

Then I realised where I was. 

In a car, where it was the perfect temperature, in a blanket wearing... was I wearing my  clothes? But how did they get on my body? I didn’t put them on. 

“You’re awake?” A voice said from the front of the car. My heart sped up as I thought Of those men who had hurt me. 

“What are you going to do with me?” I asked in a hoarse, squeaky voice; fear indicating every single word. 

“Take you to my house if you are ok with it, or we can go to your fathers” I didn’t realise how beautiful this voice was until it was too late. 

I was in Edward Cullen’s car. 

“Oh” I breathed. “I thought you were someone else” I said and suddenly, I felt safer. Safer than any other time without Renèe by my side or Phil. 

“Are you ok? Hurt? Sore?” He asks, pain and anger inflicted in his voice. I frown. 

“I’m fine” I say and he laughs coldly. 

“Humor me. Your bleeding” he says and I sigh. 

“A little sore in the more...  private  places” I say confused as a flood of blood runs to my face, dying it red.”How did I get here? Who found me” I ask and he frowns.

“Jessica and Angela were worried when you didn’t come back. I ran into them and we started talking. They asked if I had seen you, and I hadn’t. They drove north, I south and I bumped into that  vile  Mike Newton and his gang. I saw what he did to you and where he left you and found you. It wasn’t a pretty sight to see you on the ground after what you just went though. So I carefully dressed you and placed you in my car, as I’m pretty sure you’d want to not make anybody suspicious of what happened” he says and I nod. It made perfect sense. 

“Your right, I’m not going to tell anyone what happened” I say and he sighs.

“You really should tell someone Bella” he says and I frown. 

“They why didn’t you just call over the whole world to where I was standing? It would mean you would have gotten your way” I say and he sighs.

“I was giving you free will to do what you want. And I was just giving some advice to you. You don’t seem to be going into any form of shock and trauma... yet” he says and I frown. 

“Yet” i agree and I knew tomorrow I would wake up, not wanting to go to school. Wanting to stay home and... let the emotions take over. “On a different note while I’m still  myself for now ... you said you  saw  what they did to me? What would you mean by that?” I ask and he sighs. 

“Bella... I find it very difficult to keep this from you, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to not tell you. But I’ll let you have your guesses.

A few theories.” He says and I nod. I was certain on the last one, not so sure on the first one. 

“So let’s say  hypothetically  someone could read minds.... does it work for everyone?” I ask and he sighs. 

“Hypothetically?” He asks and I sigh. 

“Yes... Lets call you Joe” I say and he laughs.

“So Is Joe could read minds, it’s obvious that he would know what he’s thinking. But I think, hypothetically it would work from only close distances.” He says and I nod.

“So is there an exception?” I ask. 

“Let’s call you Jane?” He says and I gasp. “How did you know?” I ask shocked. 

“So Jane would be the only exception to Joe’s power or gift or whatever you want to call it. It’s like his mind is running on like a radio signal. Joe’s mind and everyone else’s is running on the FM while Jane’s is running only on AM. Does it make sense?” He asks and I nod.

“Just change ‘Joe’ to Edward Cullen and ‘Jane’ to myself and it’s not so hypothetical anymore” I say and he sighs. 

“What’s your other theory, I can tell there’s more” he says and I look out the window, my heart flying. 

After a minute he speaks up. “That bad huh?” He asks and I shake my head. 

“No... maybe... I’m more worried you’ll be mad at me... angry” I say and he sighs. 

“So where did you get this from? A comic book? Tv show?” He asks and I shake my head. 

“No... it’s not entirely original. I got it from my friend Jacob Black on the Quileute reservation. He was talking to me about some old legends. Trying to scare me I think” I laughed at that coldly. “He started telling me about how they were descended from wolves to protect the tribe from the ‘cold ones’ or otherwise known as ‘vampires’” I say, whispering the last word quietly. I was sure he could listen to it easily. 

“And you immediately thought of me?” He asks in a neutral, monotone. I shake my head.

“No, he mentioned your family. Then I did some research” I say quietly. 

“And did that convince you” He asks and I sigh. 

“Not really, everything in the websites seemed... unrealistic. And then i decided that... it didn’t matter to me what you were” I say and he laughs coldly. “You’re angry, I shouldn’t have said anything” I say quietly and he does something under his breath... did he just  growl?

“No... I’m not mad at  you I’m mad at myself” he laughs coldly. “And I’d rather know what your thinking, even if it is insane” he says in a softer but harsh voice now. 

“So I’m wrong again” I say and he laughs again. 

“ ‘It doesn’t matter’ ” he quotes and I gasp. 

“I’m right” I had the feeling of victory in my voice. I was smiling. 

“Does it matter?” He asks bitterly. I sigh. 

“I’m sorry” I say and he sighs. 

“No sorry, my fault... I’m too much like myself when I’m around you” He says calmly and I frown. 

“Hmmm. Your eyes are lighter today, I thought you would be a bit more... normal” I say and he laughs.

“Perceptive” he laughs and I smile. “So... your choice... my house then yours so Carlisle can treat you without you having an attack or straight to yours?” He asks and I sigh. 

“I suppose your house... then home... I want to get home early though... no suspicion to Charlie” I say and he nods. 

“Just letting you know that... I feel very strongly for you Bella... I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt again. So I might be sitting with you more often and with you between class breaks and that... especially since you won’t report and I can’t get rid of Newton... I might be a bit overbearing for a while so... if you want you can make up a good excuse as to  why  you are around me so much...” he says and I nod. He pulls into a drive way from the highway and continues driving. 

“Is this...?” I say and he nods.

“Everyone has left... more privacy” he says. “Everyone but Carlisle and Esme” He says. “Esme’ll help Carlisle with some stuff... explain it in a girly manner” he says and I nod. 

“Ok...” I say as we step into the house. 


	3. Pain and Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the effects of the trauma playing in place   
> Just saying   
> It will begin to get dramatic

Chapter 3: Pain and Panic

“How do you feel?” Edward asks me as we drive away from his house. 

“Weird” I say... all to aware from the stitches in my body... “but otherwise... better I guess... Your father stitches faster than any other doctor I’ve had” I say to lighten the mood and he smiles. 

“He’s special that way” he says and I laugh. 

“So if Carlisle is like you then how... can he stand to be around so much blood?” I ask and he smiles. 

“Years and years of practice... he barely even notices the smell anymore” he says and I smile. 

“And you?” I ask him. “How is it for you? Smelling my blood and scent if I appeal to you so much?” I ask and he sighs. 

“I don’t know... maybe it’s because I’m being careful” he says with a shrug. “It still hurts and that... but I think worrying about you in danger and being hurt has... overcome that need to murder you on the spot” he says and I nod. “As I said... I feel very protective of you Bella” he says and I laugh lightly. We arrive at Charlie’s and I step out of the car, he appears at my side. 

“I guess I might... see you tomorrow maybe?” I say and he sighs. 

“I’ll know what you decide once you decide it” He says and I frown. Weird. “I want to try something... Charlie isn’t looking I promise” he says and I nod. My breath hitches as his face comes near mine. “Breathe Bella” He says as he hesitates. Then in an instant, his lips were on mine. 

I didn’t think he prepared himself for my reaction. 

My arms flung to his hair and I pressed my lips harder against him. Then he broke away. “Dammit Bella... you’ll be the death of me I swear” he says and I laugh. 

“That’s not fair. I should probably get going anyway” I say and he nods. 

“If you decide to come, I’ll be here bright and early tomorrow morning” He says and I nod. 

“Okay” I say. “Bye” I say as I walk to the door. When I turned around, Edward was gone. I opened the door to The house and walked into the living room to find Charlie on the couch. 

“Hey Bells. Your back... a bit earlier than what I expected I guess. Only ten thirty. Have fun?” He asks and I nod. 

“Yeah... both the girls got dresses. We went out for dinner” I lie and he nods. Not paying enough attention to notice it. “I might go to bed. I think I might be coming down with something” I say and then he turns to me. 

“Ok. Night Bells” he says and I smile at him. 

“Night” I say as I walk up to my room.

Then the nights events start to kick in and before I know it, the darkness consumes me. 

-oOo-

Mike stood before me, he hit my face hard, it stung. 

“Come on Bella... have a little enjoyment in this” He says. 

“GET OFF ME” I scream. 

“Such a fighter” one of the men says in a laugh. My clothes fall to the floor. 

“NO” I scream. 

Then I wake up in my bed in forks. Panting, I cling onto my pillow. I cry into the pillow, not caring how loud I am as Charlie walks into my room startled in his work uniform. 

“Bella... are you ok?” He asks me and I continue to cry. His hand touches my shoulder and hug the pillow tighter. 

“Don’t touch me... please” I cry and his hand immediately returns to his side. Once I calm down, enough to talk. I speak quietly to him. 

“I might stay home for today... I don’t think I can go to school in this condition” I say and he nods. 

“Ok then... I’ll call the school and tell them your not well” he says and I nod. 

Then, five minutes later, he walks in, tells me about how the school says I could stay today and then leaves for work. 

I made a little nest on the couch with a bunch of blankets. 

A swift movement from the window startled me and I jump, as Edward suddenly stands in my living room. 

“Hey” He says quietly and I smile pained at him. 

“Hey” I say. “I guess you heard my overreaction with Charlie this morning?” I say and he nods.

“Yeah... that’s why I’m keeping my distance” he says and I sigh. 

“Come sit next to me please” I say as I pull the blankets off me. Hesitantly, running a pale hand through his bronze coloured hair, he sits down. I sigh. 

“It might sound a little weird but could you please put your hand on my shoulder” I say and he looks at me. “Please” I say and he does it. 

Nothing occurs. 

Not even a flashback or a panic attack. It actually felt nice. Even though his hand was ice cold though my clothes, his hand soothed me. Maybe it was body temperature. Maybe is was the fact that he was a different species... I didn’t know.

“Bella... are you ok?” He asks and I nod.

“Perfectly fine, no panic attack. Maybe it’s body temperature or something” I say and he nods. 

“Ok... we need to flesh out an alibi. Pass me your phone” he says and I nod as he flicks his own open and starts typing something. Then he handed it back. 

Bella:

I don’t feel too well, I’ll be back soon. Love you.

Edward:

Ok... I’ll check up on you after school. Love you too. 

I realised what that meant. That we were dating. But what... fake dating to keep me safe or an actual thing?

“What does this mean?” I ask and he shrugs. 

“What ever you want?” It sounded like a question. 

“Can we... for real. I don’t like pretending” I say and he nods. 

“Ok then” he says before standing up. “I’m going to go to school girlfriend, I’ll see you later, text me if you need anything” He says before planting a kiss on my forehead. 

“Cya” I whisper as he disappears.

Then the dark over comes me.


	4. Explanations

Chapter 4: Explanations 

** -Edward Cullen- **

I drove to school like any normal person would, the panic from Bella’s not normal reaction flying though my head. She let me touch her On the shoulder and she was fine. And I seriously doubted that this would last long. I was male after all. 

My phone went off as soon as I jumped out the car. 

Bella: 

Can I have some chocolate, and can you bring me my work from school please. 

Love you 

I smiled as I replied to her. 

Edward: 

Of course. See you later. Love you too

I walked directly up to Angela and Jessica with a smile on my face. They were startled to see me walking up to them and froze. 

“Angela” I say. “Bella’s home today. She said after school that she’d like you to pop in after school if that’s alright with you” I say and she nods. 

“Of course” Angela says, her thoughts pure and kind again. “I’ll be there. Will you?” She asks and I nod. 

“Yes. I’m just going to bring her a few things from school” I say. Jessica looks at me suspiciously. 

“You know where she lives?” She asks and I nod. 

“We’ve been together for a couple of days now” I say and her thoughts scramble around.  _ Bella and Edward! Edward Flipping Cullen! No way! This is so Juicy! _ Her thoughts continue down the line of gossip while Angela’s thoughts were pure. 

_ That’s so sweet. I’m happy for her. But he couldn’t be... no. She’d tell me I’m sure.  _ Angela was right about the last thing. I was sure she wanted Angela over this afternoon to speak with her. 

“I need to go but I guess I’ll see you later Angela” I say and she nods. 

“Ok, by Edward” she says and I smile as I walk away to the rest of my siblings. 

_ Edward, this is dangerous _ _._ Jasper’s thoughts occur in my head. 

“I’m being careful. I won’t leave her side until Newton and his gang are in prison or dead. Either one” I say and Rosalie frowns. 

_You are going to change her right?_ Rosalie Asks. I shake my head.  _Keep her human? Both of them are dangerous. If this ends Badly Edward..._ her thoughts continue down that line. Through Jasper’s thoughts I notice how she felt sorry for Bella about what she went though. So did Alice. 

_ Everything will go perfectly well with Angela this afternoon. _ Alice’s thoughts jump into my head. Then suddenly, she started translating different languages in her head. 

“Alice what are you keeping from me?” I ask and She shakes her head. 

“You’ll see” she says as she walks away with jasper in tow. I stand next to Emmett. 

Then Mike Newton’s thoughts come into my head.  _ Hmm Where is Bella today? I had a surprise planned for her _ _._ He thinks but then he noticed me glaring at him.  _ Oh shit. She must have told him. What are they? A thing now? _ He laughs at the thought and continues to walk down the hallway. 

“Edward, leave him. It will only make more trouble for her” Rosalie says and I nod. 

_ How’s the girlfriend? _ Emmett’s thoughts pop into my head. 

“Emmett I swear if you don’t shut up, I will personally kill you” I growl and he laughs.

“Sca-ary” He says in a teasing voice as he wraps his arms around Rosalie’s waist and walks to the class. 

Then the day unfolds. 

-Isabella Swan- 

I woke up at around Three thirty and groaned. The pain was fresh again and I knew that it would be like this for a while. I sat up and leaned against something cold and smiled slightly. Edward was here. 

“Hey” He says quietly. “Angela’s here” he reminds me and I nod.

“Give me a minute” I say and he nods. “Ok” I say as I look at him. “Thanks for the food” I say and he laughs. 

“Anytime.” He says as he stands up. “I’ll let you talk with Angela for a bit. I’ll come back in thirty minutes.” He says as he leaves and I smile. The door closes. 

“How are you Bella?” Angela asks and I sigh. 

“I don’t know... look... the other night... last night...I guess. When I went wondering I got lost and these men... they like almost... herded me into a corner where they... I know who they are but...” I stuff a fist into my mouth and a Broken, chocked sob comes out.“No... I won’t say... he’ll hurt me again Ang” I cries and she wraps her arms around me. I feel comforted. 

“You don’t have to tell me anymore” she says. “I can tell your hurting... who else knows?” She asks me and I frown.

“You, Edward... The Cullens... Carlisle has been treating me for my injuries” I mumble and she frowns. 

“If you want... I can listen to everything and help you out” she says and I pull a small smile. 

“I would really like that” I whisper and she smiles. “I knew telling you would be good... I knew you’d be able to help me... thank you” I say and she smiles.

“It’s what friends are for...” she says and I sigh. 

“I’m so scared to be alone sometimes... but I’ve been talking to Edward all day. He’d arrive if I needed anything or if anything happened” I say and she nods. 

“I should get going. I don’t want to get on the wrong side of the Chief” she laughs at the thought. “Bye Bella... will you come tomorrow or?” She asks and I shrug. 

“I don’t know... I’ll try though. But don’t expect me to left go of Edward or you if I do though” I say and she smiles. 

“Wouldn’t dream of letting you get hurt” she says. “Bye Bella” she whispered as she leaves. I smile. A few minutes later, Edward walls in: 

“Were you far enough away to not hear?” I ask him and he smiles. 

“Yes. Didn’t hear a word. I actually went and got you some stuff” he placed the bag on the table. “Some chocolate, ice cream, female stuff... uhhh... also there’s some books in there that aren’t on your shelf, they’re mine but you can have them anyway. Esme has brought you some dinner for both you and Charlie.” He says and I smile. 

“You didn’t have to go to all the trouble for me” I say and he shakes his head. 

“Don’t be silly” he says. “Are you alright to stand up?” He asks and I nod.

“Don’t be stupid.” I stand up and he looks at me shocked “I’ll come to the kitchen” I say as I bring the blanket with me. He follows me and begins to unpack the bags. A car pulling in makes me freeze. Charlie was home.

“Charlie” I hiss and he nods. 

“I know... I’ll behave... I’ll start cooking if you want. Very human” he says and I laugh at that. The door opens and then shortly after it closes, following the sound of footsteps. 

“Bells?” Charlie calls. 

“In here” I say loudly and he walks into the kitchen. 

“Hello chief Swan I wanted to formally introduce myself. I’m Edward Cullen. Bella’s boyfriend” Edward speaks up in a voice which is almost lathered in respect and nervousness. I smiled. Edward knew what Charlie was thinking, he could deal with anything. So he wasn’t nervous, he was just acting. 

“Hella Edward, Call me Charlie.” Charlie says and I internally groan. Leave it to Charlie to make it weird.

“Ok... I just came over to drop it Bella’s school load for today. And a few other things. I guess I got a bit distracted” he says with a laugh. I smile. 

“You didn’t need to do that, I could have-“ Charlie starts and I snort. 

“Dad, you can’t cook. You’ve been demoted out the kitchen remember” I remind him and he sighs. 

“Ok...” He says as he leans against the wall. 

“I should be going” Edward says and he senses the panic In my posture. “Text me tomorrow if your going to school, I’ll be bright and early” he promises and I smile. 

“Ok” I say as I hug him. He smiles and pats my back gently. “Bye” I say and I drop the blanket over the chair and move to the kitchen. The front door closes and I move to the second bag with all my stuff in it. Charlie has a peek and I close it. 

“What’s in there?” He asks me and I hold the bag closer “Bella” He says and I flinch. 

“Nothing. Keep an eye on dinner” I say and he sighs defeated. 

“Fine” he grumbles and I frown. I put the bag in the bathroom and walk into my room to see a note written on my desk. 

Everything is away where it should be. I’ll be back when Charlie is snoring. 

I wondered how he would get in. 


	5. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just letting everyone know  
> I never ever ever EVER have a story line planned  
> I usually just wing it so if anyone says what’s should happen in the comments   
> It most likely will happen 
> 
> Also  
> On another note 
> 
> Thank you to everyone so far that has read this. After this fic I’m aiming to do some of my prompts and a goal is to have a really long fanfic   
> So yeah   
> Thanks so much   
> Love u all <3

Chapter 5: again

“Bella” a whisper came from behind me and I jumped, half asleep with a book in my hand. My heart raced. “Hey” He says quietly and I smile. 

“Hey” I say quietly. He smiles to the book. “Yeah... almost finished already. Just let me read this last chapter”  I say and he nods as he sits across from me. He waits patiently until I start to drift off slowly.

“You need to sleep” he said and I shake my head. 

“Edward...” I mumble and the silence continues. I’m guessing he was waiting for me to continue until the door opens. Charlie’s footsteps fade away and Edward reappears. “I’m scared that I’ll wake up tomorrow and won’t be me again” I say and he sighs. 

“It would be better than this reaction. It’s unnatural” he says and I blush. 

“I have a history of banishing unpleasant things from my mind” I say and he sighs. 

“Your tired, go to sleep” He says and I sigh. 

“You’ll be here the whole time?” I ask and he nods. He starts humming quietly and before I know it, I’m in a deep sleep. 

-oOo-

“ _Don’t touch me” I say loudly and they laugh._

_ “What you gonna do beautiful? Try to overcome all five of us?” They laugh at the thought of me doing that. Then I punch the one closest to me. He coughs and they finally take me seriously.  _

_ “Bella, Bella, Bella... I recommend not doing that” Mike says, a smile placing his frown.  _

_ “What are you going to do to me?” I say. _

_ “Two of you keep lookout. Jeff, Matthew... I saw another one nearby incase your interested” Mike says and he takes a step forward. He reaches forward and grabs my shoulders, turning me around. He starts to undo my buttons, his lips running down my neck and shoulder.  _

_ “DON’T TOUCH ME” I yell and he smiles as my clothes fall to the ground.  _

_ “don’t be like that Bella” Mike says and I scream.  _

_ “GET OF ME” I yell and he laughs. More clothes fall. _

_ “Such a fighter”  _

“NO”  I scream and lurch up, once again, in my bed. The dream had shaken me up more than it had before. But it wasn’t a dream. It talked happened. 

I smelt more blood and looked down at my thighs. I had scratched them. So much that they had bleed and I had broke the skin. 

Edward would be gone now. 

Charlie walks in as I start to cry. He try’s to comfort me again and touch my shoulder. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME” I scream and he removed his hand as if I burned it. “Please” I sob and he looks at me in concern. 

“Bella...” He says and I look up to see the pain in his eyes. “What happened... what’s making you act like this?” He asks me and I shake my head. 

“I can’t tell you” I sob. “I can’t tell anyone” I sob again. He sighs, pained. 

“Is it Edward?”He says, looking at the sparing bruise on my arm. “Has he hurt you?” He asks and I shake my head. 

“No” I say. Almost angry and upset at once. “No he hasn’t hurt me... I fell... normal” I say and he nods, not believing my half lie. 

“Are you going to school?” He asks and I nod. 

“I’m turning into a slob. And I’m sure Jessica wants to see me and Angela.”

I hear a car pull in and the door immediacy open and close. “Is that Edward?” I ask and he nods. 

“You stay up here” he says as he moves down the stairs. I quietly follow. 

“Charlie... is Bella ready yet?” He asks. 

“No, she just woke from a nightmare... I noticed something on her arm... she had a bruise. She said it was from when she fell but... she hasn’t been letting anyone touch her... has she been like that for you?” Charlie asks. 

“Sometimes. But we have a no PDA rule. So it’s a bit normal” Edward says. 

“I know this is a bit far fetched for me to accuse you... but have you been hurting my girl?” He asks.

“No dad he hasn’t. I told you. I fell” I say angrily as I step around the corner. “Just go to work.” I say as I turn the corner. 

“Bella I just want to make sure” he yells as I get dressed. I come down, With my bag and hairbrush in hand and glare at him. 

“If you have a problem with Edward then there’s only one thing I can do” I say. “Leave” I say and his face goes purple. 

“I’m sorry, dad but if you don’t trust Edward, you don’t trust me” I say as I climb into Edward’s car. 

“Drive” I say angrily and he obliges. Once we arrive at school, Edward takes my hand and I relax. “Thanks” I whisper. As we walk out of the car, people start to look. I frown. “Everyone is staring” I whisper and he smiles. 

“Well nobody expected that we were actually together so... it’s a surprise to them” he says and I nod. 

“Okay” I whisper then I see Mike. I immediately tense and turn to Edward who has a harsh, and I frown. Then Mike winks at me and Edward pulls me along further. “Edward” I say as I squeeze his hand. 

“I shouldn’t go after him but his thoughts are so... DISGUSTING..” he says and I frown. 

“What’s he-“ I start to ask but he explains straight away. 

“He’s going to go after you again when your alone... so you won’t be. For one single second. You either stay with me or Angela. They...” He guys himself off. And I realise that Angela was in danger too now. She knew too much about what happened to me. 

They could go after her too. 

Edward felt my panic. “She’ll be fine. They don’t know yet” he says and the word yet sets me off. 

-oOo-

Each day a new set of panic arises from my mind. Each new night, my nightmares before more pronounced and clear but most of all, terrifying.

No human male could touch me anymore without me screaming at them. And my Brain, as much as my heart wanted to trust Edward, it didn’t. He would touch my shoulders and I would flinch and tell him. “Please don’t touch me there” and he’d move down to my waist where I would say the same thing. 

He’d hold my hand, rub my knee and brush hair out of my face with an occasional kiss to my forehead. I was just so sensitive to where he touched me. Where Mike touched me. 

When I wasn’t in class with Edward, I was with Angela. She sat next to me and comforted me when I needed it. She always successfully good at cheering me up when I needed it. 

-oOo-

It was sunny and Angela had caught a cold that day. So I was pretty much alone. Until I realised again that I was being herded again. 

Edward had told me he was going hunting, while it was sunny anyway. Alice wasn’t going where he was going, she was going somewhere with Jasper. 

So she couldn’t tell him. 

I just couldn’t get myself cornered, but I didn’t corner myself this time, they cornered me in an empty hallway with no security cameras. 

“Mike... make sure you dress her again when your done... we’ll go keep lookout” one of the boys said and he nodded. 

“Stay still Bella or it might hurt” Mike says and I scream again. The zipper sound fills the silence around me. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME” I scream “NO” I yell And he grins. I didn’t get how he could get pleasure from this. “STOP, THIS IS WRONY MIKE IT ISN’T YOU” I say and he laughs. 

“All will be fine Bella. I’ll show you how good it feels” He soothes me. It didn’t soothe me though, it made me more scared.

“NO DON’T” I cry and scream. Then a piece of fabric is shoved into my mouth. I scream into it. 

-oOo-

A while later, Angela finds me.

“Oh Bella” she says as she helps me up. “I’m so sorry” she says and I shake my head. 

“No...pass me my phone” I say as I point the the corner. She hands it to me. I press call on Alice’s pre-programmed number. 

“Bella... Edward is coming. Weather is getting cloudier, there will be enough cloud cover to cover him” she says. “I’m sorry... he’s hunted enough though” she say and i sigh. 

“It’s not your fault Alice. Thanks” I say and I smile at her response. 

“No problem, that’s what sisters are for” she says. 

“Since I’m your sister now can you tell me... what Edward doesn’t want me to know” I ask and she sighs. 

“Edward doesn’t want you to know” she says. 

“But I have a right” I remind her. 

“True” she disagreed with Edward on this front. “Ok I’ll tell you” she says as she starts explaining very briefly, before notifying when Edward was close. “Ten seconds Bella... I’ve got to go... bye” she says and the phone beeps and ends the call. I stand up with the help of Angela and turn to see Edward. He hugs me and I bury my face in his chest. 

“It’s alright. He won’t hurt you again” he whispers and I nod. 

“Ok” I whisper and he picks me up. 

“Angela... is the school yard clear?” He asks although i was pretty sure he knew. 

“All clear except the Newton’s gang” she says and i freeze. She noticed and I could almost see her putting together the pieces of the puzzle. She gasped. “Oh Bella” she whispers and I shake my head. 

“Just get me out of here. Angela go quickly please” I beg and she nods and leaves. I pull my plan into action. “Change me” I say and he sighs, his voice anguished. 

“I can’t do that to you.” He explains, “not taking away your soul when you have a shot at heaven when I don’t” he says and I frown. 

“You said before... the other day that... when you are changed... your human memories slide away... what if I want to be changed so I’d forget what he keeps doing to me” I say and he frowns “There’s only two ways... the first is to change me or you...” I could feel my face go redder by the second. 

“Tell Me” he encourages me and I blush again. 

“Or you  make me forget” I make the word mean more than it did. He sighed. “I gave you the two options I could live with. Now you pick.” I say and he sighs. 

“Ok” He says in defeat 

“Ok?” I ask. 

“I won’t change you... it will have to take time though... both are life threatening situations” he says and I sigh.

“I don’t care” I say And he sighs. 

“I know” he says as he takes me home. 


	6. Truth And Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might be a bit late on the next chapter   
> I’m really working hard k

** Chapter 6: Truths and Lies  **

_ “Don’t touch me” I say loudly and they laugh.  _

_ “What you gonna do beautiful? Try to overcome all five of us?” They laugh at the thought of me doing that. Then I punch the one closest to me. He coughs and they finally take me seriously.  _

_ “Bella, Bella, Bella... I recommend not doing that” Mike says, a smile placing his frown.  _

_ “What are you going to do to me?” I say. _

_ “Two of you keep lookout. Jeff, Matthew... I saw another one nearby incase your interested” Mike says and he takes a step forward. He reaches forward and grabs my shoulders, turning me around. He starts to undo my buttons, his lips running down my neck and shoulder.  _

_ “DON’T TOUCH ME” I yell and he smiles as my clothes fall to the ground.  _

_ “don’t be like that Bella” Mike says and I scream.  _

_ “GET OF ME” I yell and he laughs. More clothes fall. _

_ The dream morphs into something more recent again. _

_ “Mike... make sure you dress her again when your done... we’ll go keep lookout” one of the boys said and he nodded.  _

_ “Stay still Bella or it might hurt” Mike says and I scream again. The zipper sound fills the silence around me.  _

_ “DON’T TOUCH ME” I scream “NO” I yell And he grins. I didn’t get how he could get pleasure from this. “STOP, THIS IS WRONY MIKE IT ISN’T YOU” I say and he laughs.  _

_ “All will be fine Bella. I’ll show you how good it feels” He soothes me. It didn’t soothe me though, it made me more scared. _

_ “NO DON’T” I cry and scream. Then a piece of fabric is shoved into my mouth. I scream into it.  _

-oOo-

Then once again, I lurch myself from the dream. I realised the scenery around me, not my bedroom, the living room. Edward sat next to me on the floor and I look at him, immediately crying. 

“You have to help me please” I cry into his shoulder. “Please” I ask him and he sighs, pained as I cry into his shoulder. 

“Of course I will... but you need to tell someone first, and then we need to take you to someone that would help” He says and I nod. 

“Anything please” I say as I remove my face from his shoulder. He hugs me and I rest my face in his chest. 

“Alright... one of you two need to explain...” Charlie says and I frown as I see him. He looks at me in concern and Edward in fury. “What have you done to her?” Charlie accuses Edward and he frowns. 

“Charlie. I’d would never do anything to her. I...” he starts to explain. 

“He hasn’t done anything” I say and Charlie turns to me. The look in his eyes doesn’t believe me. I knew, to protect Edward, the one I loved with all my soul. I had to tell him. “On the night I went to Port Angeles... I got lost and I ran into these five men...” I knew I couldn’t say the names. “They almost herded me like a sheep and trapped me in a corner where they... they...” my breathing had become rapid. “They hurt me Dad” the pain in my voice had become noticeably loud like it was screaming to him. “One of them... they... down... hurt... r-r-r... hurt me badly and... he hurt me again today when... Edward or Angela wasn’t there to look out for Me.” I say. I couldn’t say the word  rape out loud. It would cause disasters for my mind. 

“Who found you?” He asks me and I sigh, my hand sliding into Edward’s cold one. 

“Edward did. He knows who they are... don’t tell him. They’ll come after me again” this time I was speaking to Edward. “They’ll hurt you and My dad. Please” I begged him and he shakes his head. 

“Bella...” He says and I look at him with those eyes I knew he wouldn’t resist.

“Please” I say in a pained voice. “Please” I say again and he resists. 

“They were...” Edward starts and I hug him tightly. His hands brushed through my hair gently as he spoke. He went through the four gang members names then he took a deep breath and spoke the last one. “And Mike Newton. She told me he was the one who hurt her” he says. “The others were apparently his guard” he says and I inhale a shaky breath and smell his musk like scent. 

“I want to hear this from Bella” Charlie says. 

“Do you know how much mental and physical pain you’d put bella though?” He asked, furious. I removed my face from his chest. 

“He’s telling the truth Dad” the truth rang through my voice... but somehow, Charlie was so focused on Edward that he didn’t hear it. “That’s it, I’m leaving” I say as I stand up and walk to my room. They follow me. 

“Where are you going to go?” He asks me and I shake my head as the tears start to pour Out. I felt bad for playing the move out card. 

“I don’t know. I’ll pull into a motel or something.” I say and he sighs. 

“Bella I believe the fact that someone hurt you. I just don’t believe it was Mike Newton and it wasn’t Edward.” He says and his hand touches my shoulder.

“Don’t touch me” I say harshly and bis hand drops again. Edward walks in, and looks at me. “If you don’t trust Edward, you don’t trust me” I snap and he sighs.

“Bella... you don’t have to defend me” Edward says and I look at him. 

“I’ll do anything I want. If my Father is accusing the man I love, then I’ll defend him” I snap and he sucks in a breath, hearing my words for the first time out of my mouth. I could just make out the next words. 

“You love me?” He asks me and I nod, all anger gone with one look in his eyes. 

“Of course I do... who couldn’t” I say, humour in the conversation and he smiles. 

“I love you too” he says as he hugs me. “Your the one. Bella” he says. “Always” he whispers and I smile as i kiss him tenderly. A cough sounding from Charlie broke us apart. 

“Ok...” He starts. “I believe that Edward has nothing to do with you getting hurt. I believe you” Charlie says and I look at Edward, shocked. “I realised the look in your eyes like every teenager with their first love” he explains. “You love each other, and that isn’t an act” he says. “And he’s not hurting you” he says and I smile as I hug him. 

“But” I say. I knew this was going somewhere.

“I know that Edward isn’t hurting you but I think Mike Newton isn’t either Bella” he says. “He’s a good kid-“ 

“Who raped your daughter Charlie” Edward finishes and Charlie tosses a deep glare at him. 

“You said a few weeks ago that he was a good friend” Charlie backfires and I flinch. 

“Who obviously tricked Bella into believing she was his friend before raping your daughter in Port Angeles” Edward says loudly. I continue to pack my bags. 

“Stay Bella” Charlie begs. “Please. I only just got you back” he says and I shake my head. 

“I can’t... not until you realise” I say and he sighs. “And I need time... I can stay in Alice’s bedroom” I say and he sighs. 

“Bella” Charlie says and I frown.

“I’ll just need some time” I say and he nods. “Just a bit” I say and he nods. 

“Okay” he whispers. “But come back when your feeling better alright... I know they will take care of you” Charlie says and I nod. 

“Of course” I whisper back at him and he nods. “I love you dad” I say as I stand at the front door. 

“I love you too Bells, always have and always will” Charlie says as he let’s me leave though the front door with Edward by my side. 


	7. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella accepts help   
> Bella gets help   
> Something unwanted

Chapter 7: Unwanted 

I had been staying at the Cullens for a few weeks. Edward had put a bed in his room so I could stay there and make myself at home with a spare room dedicated for my stay. They all took me in willingly, myself feeling bad for taking up their time, but they had explained that they were happy and I didn’t put them in a situation which would summon the police to their home or even dangerous to expose them. 

I knew something was wrong with me. Edward had noticed it too, until I started throwing up in the bathroom. 

“CARLISLE” Edward called in a panicked voice. I didn’t understand, but Carlisle appeared and started to check my symptoms. Then he touched my stomach. 

“Don’t touch me” I hissed at him as I pulled away from him. He sighed. 

“Sorry... i get that it’s hard but Bella... I think that your pregnant” he says and I instantly panic. 

“Get it out” I say and Carlisle’s head flicks up at me inhumanly. “I don’t want it. Get it out” I say and he frowns. 

“An abortion” He says and I nod. 

“Please” I say in a pained voice, Edward panics. 

“I’ll take some bloods just in case ok” he says and I nod. “Last day of your mental cycle?” He asks me and I look back. 

“A week before I went to Port Angeles” I say. It had been weeks since then. It just confirmed Carlisle’s theory even more. Carlisle looks at Edward. 

“Are you sure you want to get rid of it?” Carlisle asked me and I nodded. 

“YES OF COURSE I DO” I yelled and he looked back at Edward. 

“Ok Bella... Edward is going to take you to my study, I’ll have everything in there ready to go” He says and I nod as he leaves. Edward’s arms encircle my body and he lifts me up. His eyes, I noticed were pained and looked like he wanted me to keep it...

“I’m not keeping it Edward” I say and he sighs. “I don’t want something that is the product Mike raping me Okay!?!” I say and he sighs with nod. 

“I just wish” he sighs. “That you’d keep it so you’d have the experience to be a mother. It’s not as easy as a sacrifice. Look at Rosalie and Esme” he says and I gasp. 

“Gah” I say and he smiles. “I don’t think I’ll ever want that.” I whisper and he nods. “Let’s get this thing out of Me” I whisper and he nods. 

-oOo- 

Edward took me to someone in Port Angeles for me to see the day after I was confirmed pregnant. I had already started going though the process of the abortion and I knew it would be painful. 

He took me to someone who he knew would help me. When I walked into his office, I was terrified, but he somehow calmed me down so I wasn’t having a panic attack. 

“So... your friend believed you but when you told your father what happened he thought it wasn’t Mike Newton... he thought it was your boyfriend. Am I correct?” He asks me and I nod.

“After these two incidents. Has there been any... after effects?” He asks me and the confusion on my face is probably enough to ask. ‘What do you mean?’ Without asking it. “Like... injuries... pregnancies. Etc.” He says and I nod. 

“I had to have stitches in a very... private place and... I’m getting an abortion. I say and he nods.

“And how do you feel about the pregnancy?” He asks me and I laugh bitterly. 

“I’m so eager to get rid of it.” I say and he nods. “I never wanted to be a mother anyway. Never on my top ten of things I want to be or do” I say. “So if the abortion works out perfectly, I’ll be relieved” I say and he nods. He writes something down on his paper. 

“And about your boyfriend” he says and I nod. “How do you feel about this situation” he says and I look up at him, the blush colouring my cheeks a tinted red. He picks back up his pen and writes something down. 

“He’s it... he’s my forever” I confess and he nods. “We haven’t been together for long... a month or so” I say and he nods. “He’s the one who found me both times Mike...” I say and he writes that down. 

“His name is Edward, isn’t it Bella?” He asks and I nod. “He has explained a bit of what your reactions with people touching you. He finds it... not normal with your lack of reaction around him and his father” he says and I nod. 

“I have a history of repressing some unpleasant things from my mind.” I say and he nods, taking other notes. “And I feel very... safe around him” I say. “I just don’t understand why I act weirdly around my father” I say and he nods. 

“Edward says you react weirdly around him from nightmares after you wake up. Your father always touches your shoulders doesn’t he?” He asks me and I nod. “And does Edward?” He asks and I shake my head. 

“I snapped at him one time and he hasn’t since” I say and he nods. 

“This is very private... but where does Edward touch you?” He asks and I blush slightly. 

“My face before he kisses me... he holds my hands and when I’m upset or down, he’ll rub my knee” I confess. He writes it down. 

“Bella, can I give you some homework” He says and I blush. “With Edward, Just try and let him push your barrier. Shoulders or waist should do if you want to be more comfortable” he advises. “Also I need to ask you a question” he says and I nod. “It’s something the police aren’t aloud to ask” He says and I nod. 

“Why?” I ask him and he smiles. 

“It’s very... private” he says. “Was it your first Sexual Experience?” He asks and I nod. 

“Yes it was” I confess and he sighs. “Why aren’t they aloud to ask that?” I ask him back. 

“As I told you... privacy is something they usually like to give people” he says and I nod. “First sexual experiences usually tend to complicate the future for women. They are usually frightened to commit to it afterwards” he says and I nod. “Are you frightened Bella?” He asks me and is shrug. 

“Not now no. But when it happens then I might be” I say and he nods, takin another set of notes with his black, ballpoint pen. The paper rustles a little bit. 

“and when do your think happen will happen?” He says and I shrug. 

“Dunno. We haven’t talked about it much. I asked him once and he tried to deny me... afraid to hurt me I guess... and then he gave in” I say. More notes on the notepad. 

“So when would you plan it?” He asks me and I shrug. 

“I dunno. I’m expecting something in his mind so slip out on like... conditions since he doesn’t want to hurt me and I’ll probably want this” I say and he nods. 

“Do you mind stepping out for a moment and letting Your boyfriend in for a moment. I would like to talk to him” he says and I nod as I open the door. 

“Jayson wants to talk to you” I say and he nods. The look in his eye is pained as he brushes my forehead, moving the hair out the way and settling in for a kiss where his finger landed. He stepped in and I couldn’t help but eavesdrop. 


End file.
